


Animus Revertendi

by Ichirinsa



Series: A Professor's New Dawn, and assorted Support Conversations [17]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichirinsa/pseuds/Ichirinsa
Summary: Sae needs Byleth's help to rediscover herself. Byleth is more than happy to oblige, and not just because she has a huge crush.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Niijima Sae
Series: A Professor's New Dawn, and assorted Support Conversations [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765159
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Support Level C - Ex Post Facto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the people Sae could come to ask for help to "lighten up," she chose... Byleth?

“...You’re asking  _ me? _ Are you positive?” It’s not very often that they can find the time for it, but Byleth and Sae finally found a brief window of opportunity to sit down, order some coffee, and relax. Leblanc is the perfect locale, as always.

Sae laughs. The first time Byleth has  _ ever _ seen her laugh. “Yes, I’m positive. You did say you wanted to make an earnest effort at friendship after the whole ordeal with the Phantom Thieves, right?”

“I did, yes.” She sighs into her coffee, then watches the subsequent ripples across its tan surface. “Sorry again… about all of that. I know it must have been difficult to see that I’ve been one of them this whole time, that I was just using you or leading you on-- er, fooling you about that situation. I don’t want you to feel like I was lying to you or--”

But Sae cuts her off before she can ramble for too long. “Hey, you’ve already explained yourself. I don’t blame you. I’m in a better mindset now, so I understand why you did.”

“You’re not angry?” Byleth is still skeptical.

“Not at all. If anything, I’m impressed.”

Byleth’s shoulders release their tension, as though the stress is expelled with her sharp exhale. “It wasn’t my plan. Kurusu came up with the first steps, but it took all of us to figure out a way to mesh it into the plot they’d already started brainstorming on.”

“Really?” Sae’s fascinated. While she had already heard the plan in its entirety, she still found it difficult to absorb that those teenagers were behind it. 

“They’re smart kids.” Finally, the coffee has cooled enough to drink. Byleth has tried black coffee but could never come to appreciate the complexity of the bitterness. Better to actually enjoy the drink than to analyze a flavor she doesn’t like.

“I see that. Would you have anything to do with that outcome?”

Byleth doesn’t know how to take that praise, whether to swat it aside or to accept the compliment in stride. “I mean… maybe? I feel as though they could’ve done that even without me.”

“Your presence sealed the deal. I’m hoping it can do so again in this instance.” Sae has found a way to redirect the conversation toward the original intention of their meeting. It takes Byleth a few seconds to realize what she means.

“About that… I’m not exactly the best person for helping others lighten up and have fun.” She finds herself tugged into Sae’s powerful gaze, however. She needs this. Both of them do. “But I’d like to try.”

With a smile, Sae continues. “Thank you, Byleth. Your help means the world.”

Byleth taps her fingers one by one against the wooden surface below. “So, is there anything you like to do for fun already?” Might as well get a start.

“Truth be told, not really. At least not lately. I’ve been so obsessed with work and success that I lost myself somewhere along the way. I’m still trying to rediscover who I am. Or was, rather.” She looks ashamed as she elaborates. She really did get absorbed to the point of forgetting all of this, huh?

“You can combine the two, you know. Just because something brought you joy in the past doesn’t mean it will do so in the present. But that doesn’t mean those things need to  _ stay _ in the past. Could be worth it to revisit some of your old hobbies.” Byleth lifts her mug upward, then interrupts her own motion with an inventive suggestion. “Makoto told me you’re a hell of a kickboxer, how about that?”

“I can’t say I’m too confident in my abilities after such a long period of inactivity, but it seems to be the perfect opportunity to give it another attempt. Especially against such a worthwhile opponent.”

Byleth smiles at the praise. “And how do you know that?”

“You’re a veteran who practices often in an alternate reality. I don’t doubt that your skills are up to par.” Sae brings her mug to her lips, blows at the liquid, then continues, “that, and Makoto has told me about your sparring sessions.”

She should’ve accounted for that. Now she feels foolish. “She isn’t too shabby herself. She did mention that she’s never been able to beat you, not even once. It piqued my curiosity quite a bit, if I’m being honest.”

“We’ve got my father to thank for that. He knew how dangerous the world is for women, so he had us learn Aikido to defend ourselves. Somewhere along the way, I enjoyed it enough to excel.”

“Think a match would reignite that passion?”

“Only one way to find out. Just don’t expect me to hold back just because you’re my friend.”

“I’d hoped you wouldn’t.” Byleth finishes the last of her coffee before she resumes. “Any other old hobbies or interests you can think of off the top of your head?”

“Hmm. He used to take me and Makoto out for classical music concerts and operas here and there. Everyone at the station would poke fun at him for enjoying it so much -- it was seemingly out of character for him, especially given how gruff and strict he could be at work. Apparently, he took a music theory class as an elective in college and it really made an impression on him. Fell in love with some of the classics of the Romantic era, particularly Chopin.”

“I can’t say I’m too familiar with… any of that. Musical intelligence was never my forte-- oh my god.” A completely unintentional pun. Enough to make Sae laugh, at least. Byleth can be happy about that one. “But I’d be interested in making an effort to accompany you to a concert.”

“As long as you make good arm candy.” Sae giggles, then dismisses the notion. “No, that was a joke. I won’t force you into that.”

But Byleth has no protests against the concept. “Seems like we have some ideas, then. I’ll try to make whatever arrangements I can on my end to make the sparring happen. Can I rely on you to find some kind of concert for us?”

“My pleasure.”

The two mark some notes in their respective phones, then return to standard conversational topics -- their weeks at work, a small bit of gossip about coworkers, and the like.


	2. Support Level B - Facio Ut Facias

Sae looks just as at home in kickboxing gear as she does in the suits she wears at her day job. Either outfit, she has the same glint of fierce determination shining in her pupils. Despite any assurance that her abilities would be rusty, she’s back up to snuff as soon as the layer of dust has been blown from the muscle memory stowed deep within her cerebellum.

Just as anticipated, she’s good. Like, _really_ good at this. Byleth is given a run for her money for the first time in a while. Sure, Makoto is plenty skilled, even better after tutelage with Byleth, but she always found ways to outmaneuver her, to predict her next moves, to react in time. Sae, on the other hand, is somehow even more efficient in her actions, not to mention a bit taller. She knows how to leverage the small bit of extra height she has over Byleth, to find the right angles of attack to ply out a temporary upper hand.

But, just as Sae had stated herself, Byleth has more practice as a veteran with regular, more recent experience. In each bout, she can manage some escape from Sae’s grapples, find a narrow window of opportunity to abuse Sae’s momentum, but each victory is hard-won. Even so, Byleth has managed to climb out on top as each round comes to a close.

“I can see Makoto wasn’t kidding. For someone who’s never been in the military, you’re the real deal.” Byleth releases Sae from a horizontal armbar, then pushes herself upward. She’s kind, of course, and helps Sae to her feet as well.

“Your endurance is admirable, Byleth. I think that’s the last round I can take.” Sae wipes some sweat from her brow and finally stretches back to full height. “I see all the time you’ve spent in that other reality has done wonders for your stamina.”

“At least I learned better than to underestimate you. I made that mistake with Makoto.” Byleth groans some of the last words of the sentence while she stretches her legs and shoulders. She’ll regret if she doesn’t at least do some sort of cooldown.

Sae mirrors the motions, then retrieves a drink from her gym bag. “Is that so?”

“Of course, she’d also spent some time in the Metaverse by then, but I could tell there was a solid foundation underneath her abilities. The others knew the basics of fighting, if only from experience. She was the only one who I didn’t need to teach any basics of combat.”

“Dad would be proud to hear that, I’m sure.”

“And how are you feeling now, Sae? Relaxed? Having fun?”

“Something like it.” She’s still catching her breath, hence the brevity.

“Better than nothing.” Byleth takes a seat off to the side of the gym. “Hopefully this can also help you vent your frustrations with work. I’m sure there’s plenty to be angry about as a prosecutor.”

Sae’s words leave as something of a sigh. “That’s an understatement. Inept coworkers, clients who say things in court that I’ve repeatedly told them to not say… people eating my lunch.” She downs a gulp of water to calm her and to recharge after sparring. “It builds up.”

“Huh. Why’d you want to be a prosecutor anyways?”

“At first, justice.” Sae outstretches her legs, then bends downward to reach toward them. “Our father was always chasing after criminals and taking joy in protecting people in the process. I vividly recall one evening where he came home angry after someone he arrested was released because of an incompetent prosecutor. As such, I decided that would be a goal of mine.” And as she finishes her stretch, her eyes are clearly tinged with bittersweet nostalgia. “That changed somewhat when he died, of course. Part of me felt like justice was a lost cause, so I obsessed over success instead. I have you to thank for opening my eyes.”

Byleth snorts out a chuckle, but waves the praise away. “The rest of the Phantom Thieves did more work than I did. I only helped them for one evening during that entire month.”

Sae leans over, both elbows on her knees, with her most serious no-nonsense legal face. “But you don’t deny you had something to do with it.”

“I guess I should’ve expected something like that from a prosecutor.” Byleth is surprised when that makes Sae giggle, hearty and full-bodied. She thinks to herself that she should try to make that happen more often. With how lighthearted the sound of it is, she thinks her heart grew a few sizes. “Judging by that, I’d say our first mission was an outstanding success, wouldn’t you?”

“That’s a quaint way to put it. But I think I can agree. I haven’t felt this free in ages. Thank you, Byleth.” Sae places one hand on Byleth’s shoulder, though she withdraws it in an instant and wipes it off on Byleth’s shorts. “We’re both drenched. You mentioned this gym has showers, correct?”

Between those two touches and the imagined concept of Sae naked near her, Byleth can feel the heart palpitations taking a day or two off of her life. “Y-yeah. That would probably be smart.” Suddenly, her eyes are drawn more to the musculature of Sae’s arms and belly. Byleth had managed to keep her eyes to herself enough to concentrate on their sparring, but those actions seem alien to her now, as if they’d happened maybe a week ago rather than less than five minutes prior.

“Also, how do you feel about Chopin?” Sae stands, then offers assistance to Byleth before hoisting her up with minimal effort.

“Haven’t heard enough of his music to form an opinion.”

“It’s lovely. Easy to listen to. I got us tickets for a concert of some of his most famous waltzes and nocturnes. Make sure you have a free spot in your schedule for a few weeks from now.” And Sae winks. She _winks_.

Byleth has to turn away to hide the blush, under the flimsy guise of leading the way to the showers. “Will do. Let’s uh… yeah.”

A few weeks. Byleth just has to survive a few weeks, then survive that evening. When she realizes that Sae will likely be wearing some manner of cocktail dress, the concept drives deeper red across her cheeks.

 _Oh, dear…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writer's block is kicking my ASS


	3. Support Level A -- Mortis Causa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date (Byleth wouldn't call it that, but come on) at the recital hall, and all the dressing up and conversation that accompanies that notion.

The crowd within the concert hall’s lobby is somewhere between dense and packed. Byleth tried to refrain from any assumptions on how many people still went out to listen to classical music, but this still had a way of shattering her expectations. The listeners here range from young to old, from uptight snobs to ecstatic laymen buzzing with excitement, from multiple walks of life. Even in spite of the few folks there who dressed casually, Byleth still feels remarkably underdressed when she casts her gaze on those clad in more elegant dresses or tuxedos. Black velvet doesn’t look half bad on her, but… 

The thought is cut short by the chime of her name from halfway across the room, seemingly sourceless in the mob, though unmistakably Sae’s voice. When Byleth turns to and fro to ascertain the direction, she feels a tap on her shoulder. Finally, she meets Sae in the--

Her heart nearly jumps out of her throat when she sees Sae’s dress: Open-back, a slit for a tasteful amount of leg, scarlet heels. It’s enough to send her thoughts reeling.

Even so, every word she speaks has Byleth’s full attention. “I admit, even dressed well, I can’t help but feel somewhat out of place.”

“No, no, you look marvelous.” Byleth manages to choke down her blush while the compliment uses the opportunity to bolt from her lips faster than she can catch it.

“You clean up well, yourself.” Sae tucks a wayward strand of hair behind her ear while scanning the crowd. “It’s been some time since I’ve been to this hall. It looks even more magic than I recall back when dad brought me.”

Byleth follows her eyes through the room. She takes in the architecture, the sculptures, the artwork. It all feels like a morsel of a lifestyle they’d never be lucky enough to live. “This is the exact same one?”

Sae’s nod accompanies a bittersweet smile. “The very same. Plenty of memories here.” She points to a far-off corner of the room. “That’s where we waited when we brought Makoto for the first time for a performance of Haydn's Creation Symphony. She wasn’t a fan.” When she turns her gaze back towards Byleth, it makes her feel like the most revered object in the world. “Not that we thought she would be. She was hardly ten.”

“Makes sense.” Byleth’s mind paints an image of what Makoto must’ve been like at that age. Shy? Quiet? She gets the impression that the little Niijima must’ve been a leg hugger in her younger years. “And how did you enjoy it?”

“Not my favorite, but I admire the work as a whole. What, are you familiar with the piece?”

“Absolutely not.”

The snicker Sae utters makes the admittance worth it. On the tail end of the laugh, the crowd begins to funnel in through the doors to the performance hall.

“Shall we?” Byleth motions towards the open doors with an exaggerated gesture of the arm.

“We shall. But who should escort whom?”

Byleth takes the cue. She crooks her arm with an open space between her bicep and ribs, where Sae gladly curls a hand. For a moment, Byleth can swear she feels Sae give her muscles an appraising squeeze.

The performance is marvelous, virtuosic. Apparently, the pianist is known for her mastery of Chopin’s works, having won competitions from a young age and continuing to hone her skills into older age. Byleth remarks that she’d once met the performer near a lake in Switzerland, though only as a friendly stranger with whom she exchanged pleasant conversation. Hell of a coincidence, that.

During the work, the two subconsciously sidle closer, as close as their seats will allow, until their shoulders make the barest of contact. Neither comments on the brushes of skin. Byleth chooses to leave it unaddressed for now. Even so, it’s a sweet gesture, one that reflects the nature of their close friendship. Just a friendship. That’s it. Byleth vehemently denies herself the speculation that it could be anything more.

**…**

After, they make the short trek to the bar where they’d first had a conversation. Without the pressure of knowing she’d have to be infiltrating Sae’s palace, Byleth finds it easier to relax, easier to just soak in the conversation. No hidden agendas, no unknown variables.

Now, at least, she feels as though she fits into the atmosphere more.

The two opt toward classy drinks as a final testament to the evening’s trend of “high living,” and Byleth is pleasantly surprised that the cocktail of her choice doesn’t taste horrid. Previous experiences have told her that sometimes things that are more expensive are worse.

Sae extends the tip of her glass. “Cheers to a pleasant evening, and to everything you’ve done to help me rediscover myself.”

“Please, you had to work hard for this, too.” In spite of a bashful denial of her part in Sae’s recovery, Byleth accepts the offer to clink her glass. “It takes a lot to bounce back from what you did. I know from experience.”

“That’s right, you lost your father as well, didn’t you?” Sae places a consoling hand over one of Byleth’s. “You must have had to recover the same way, didn’t you?”

“Admittedly in the same way that you did, just a slightly different flavor. I focused far too much on my goals and ended up denying myself in the process. I thought I was better because I could move forward, but it’s all too easy to mistake motion for progress.”

“Did it involve that other world?”

“...Yes. The revenge was bittersweet. More the former than the latter, as it always is.”

Sae’s thumb strokes a gentle line across each of Byleth’s knuckles. “Loss is loss. We all cope differently.”

“It hurts more when you’re alone. Seems to me like you distanced yourself from Makoto.”

“Unfortunately. I shouldn’t have, but… I was afraid of hurting her more. Or myself. I thought it was for the best, but now I know better.” Sae’s pupils meet Byleth’s directly, almost eliciting the same embarrassment of nudity.

“At least you’re not alone anymore.”

“No, I suppose not.” Sae leans closer. For the rest of the evening, the conversation remains lighthearted. 

Mostly just brainstorming about when they can do this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a while, huh? work's been keeping me a bit busy, and I've been so dead on my days off that I can't muster much energy to write. still, I'm doing my damnedest to see this project through, especially with how much I love it.


	4. Support Level S -- In Vino Veritas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, a motorcycle ride and some dinner with a friend. Just gals being pals.

Saturday nights beget some form of relaxation, regardless of trips to the Metaverse, lessons with students, or anything of the sort. Byleth gets to kick back, eat junk food for once, and breathe out the stress of the week.

Usually, at least. She’s just finished kicking off her first shoe when her phone quakes her pocket -- an interruption to an otherwise free evening. She plucks it from its home: Sae Niijima’s calling. Without hesitation, she answers.

“Hello?” Byleth presses the phone between her cheek and shoulder to free her hands and untie her other sneaker.

The sound from the other side is… different from how Byleth remembers Sae’s phone quality. “Hello, Byleth. Do you have the evening free?”

“If it’s for you, yes.”

“How sweet of you to say. Dinner at my apartment?”

At her place? That’s a first. Byleth considers the situation from Makoto’s perspective, however. “I want to say yes, but do you think Makoto might uh… Get ideas?”

“She’s got other business at the moment, so she won’t be around.”

What is that sound behind Sae? Is she driving? “If that’s the case, then I’d love to join you.”

“Good to hear. I can pick you up, but we’ll need to make a quick pit stop elsewhere first. Is that alright by you?”

“Fine by me. When should I expect you?”

“Five minutes. I’m already on the way.”

_ Oh. _

“Not a problem. See you soon.” The line drops, and Byleth immediately dashes to her closet to wear something at least  _ marginally _ nicer than her track jacket and gym shorts combination. She tosses on some pants, a long sleeve shirt, and a jacket. It’s a bit cold out, so she’ll need it.

Without any more decorum, she puts on nicer shoes, gathers her essentials, then heads down.

The elevator ride always takes forever -- living on the top floor is a curse and a blessing both -- so when she finally gets to the front of her apartment complex, Sae is already there.

She’s wearing a leather jacket, leaning against a motorcycle. Somehow, she just managed to get even hotter. With little warning, she tosses a leather jacket Byleth’s way, then points towards the extra helmet behind her.

“Before you join me, I’m legally required to ask: Have you been on a motorcycle in the past three years?”

“Technically?”

“Good enough. Hop on.”

Byleth ties her hair, tugs on the leather jacket, puts on the helmet, then takes her place behind Sae on the motorcycle. Byleth keeps her hands to herself for a moment, then slowly hovers them towards Sae. She swallows her pride, squints, and inoffensively rests her palms above Sae’s hips.

“You’re going to want a better grip than that.” Sae takes each of Byleth’s hands in her own, then readjusts them so Byeth’s arms are wrapped around her waist. “There. Better?”

Byleth quietly gives thanks that Sae can’t see her face. “Better, yes. Where are we headed?”

“Someplace nice. You’ll see.” Sae kicks the motorcycle into gear, flips up the stand, and the two are off.

Sae travels the streets of Tokyo with ease, even with a passenger. Now Byleth understands why Sae’s phone call sounded entirely different than usual. The two of them weave down roads, round corners, and zoom into straightaways on a route out of the heart of Tokyo.

Before long, they’ve climbed a few hairpin turns up a cliffside, where Sae pulls the bike forward into a stop beside the street. When Byleth looks up from her position behind Sae’s back, she’s met with a panoramic view of Tokyo, highlighted by a vivid red sunset. And in front of it all, Sae removes her helmet, shakes her hair free, and dismounts. Byleth remains, paralyzed by the beauty of both of these sights.

“Well, Byleth? Are you coming?” Sae’s words shock Byleth from her stupor. Finally, she removes her own helmet and follows. Sae leans against a handrail, wordless, motionless.

And Byleth joins her in that state. She gazes out on the city she now calls home, once a stranger in these unknown lands. Without knowing or intending, she smiles. It’s hard to believe how much she’s already been through in her yet brief time here in Tokyo.

“My father brought me here to celebrate when I got my motorcycle license. We rode side by side all the way up.” Sae finally breaks her lock on the skyline as she speaks. “To be honest, I’ve been avoiding it. I thought if I came here, all the grief would come flooding back. But now, being here with you… I only feel happy. You gave me my life back, Byleth. In more ways than one. I finally feel human again.”

When Byleth turns to Sae, the last thing she’s expecting is to see her shed tears. This is the first time she’s ever seen Sae cry. “Sae, are you okay?”

“Never better.” And Sae pulls Byleth closer, one arm over her shoulder, so that Byleth’s face is flush against her collar. “I feel like I could never repay you for what you’ve done for me.”

Byleth leans into the hug. She relishes the warmth of the embrace -- a welcome heat against the brisk atmosphere -- and reciprocates. She sees her breath in a fog with each exhale. Sae’s face is flushed red, though it’s likely just because of the temperature… Right? Byleth tosses that thought aside. “Dinner is a start.”

At that, Sae chuckles. Byleth can feel each vibration against her cheek. “True. I don’t want to keep you out in the cold for too long. Let’s get home.” Regretfully, Sae breaks the hug and leads the way back toward her motorcycle.

With less hesitation than last time, Byleth wraps her arms around her driver. Sae rubs one gloved hand across Byleth’s forearm before starting the vehicle and pushing off to finally head home.

**…**

The heat of Sae’s apartment hits Byleth in waves, thawing off her cheeks. The two shed their leather jackets, their shoes, and any unnecessary layers. Byleth breathes in the warmth as she releases her hair from its prison of an up-do. She lets the air fill her lungs, circulate through her being. Then the two hear a familiar voice.

“Welcome home, Sis.” Makoto peeks her head out of her room. “Oh, Byleth?”

“Hello, Makoto. Sorry to intrude.” Both Byleth and Makoto look toward Sae, confused. She looks just as perplexed as both of them.

Sae has already started toward the kitchen to prepare for dinner. “I’m surprised to see you home, Makoto. How was class today?”

“It went alright. And work?”

“Boring, though that’s a blessing, given recent events.” She flicks on the stove, then starts to retrieve various ingredients. “My apologies for bringing Byleth over without letting you know. I thought you’d be out by now.”

“It’s quite alright. We had to delay by an hour, that's all.”

“Then would you like to join us for dinner? I was going to treat her to something more homemade after all she’s done for us.”

“That sounds nice. Just give me a moment, here. I was finishing some homework.” And Makoto vanishes back into her room.

Not seconds after, Byleth’s phone vibrates. She’s still frozen stiff by the doorway. This is a new situation for her, a heretofore unseen amount of obscene awkwardness, and she has no idea how to handle it. Sae is already managing the situation far better than she is.

**Makoto:** Are you dating my sister???  
**Byleth:** We’re just friends.  
**Makoto:** Uh-huh, sure.

“What are you doing by the door, Byleth? Come in, make yourself at home. I’ll handle dinner, don’t worry.” Sae’s words bring Byleth back to the situation at hand. She accepts the offer, and takes a seat in the main living area. The apartment is… very nice. “And you can join us out here, Makoto, I don’t mind. Do you, Byleth?”

“N-no. That’s fine.” Graceful.

Makoto exits her room a moment later, along with a hefty book about biology and a number of notecards. She sets them on the table in the living room, and Byleth cranes her neck to see the topic: Neurotransmitters. Makoto grabs a notecard, scans the contents, then flips it.

“Need help getting quizzed, Makoto?”

“That would be appreciated, actually. Thank you.”

Byleth takes a seat opposite the table, then accepts as Makoto passes off the stack of notecards. “Just name the neurotransmitter. I need to state the chemical composition and its purpose.”

“Easy enough. Starting off: Histamine.”

“C 5 H 9 N 3 . A lot of purposes, usually immune responses, sleep-wake cycles, and other biological rhythms.”

“Good. Acetylcholine.”

“C 7 H 16 NO 2 . Works in the parasympathetic nervous system to contract muscles and slow heart rate.”

“As well as…?”

“Dilate blood vessels.”

“Excellent. Next: Dopamine.”

“C 8 H 11 NO 2 . Relates mostly to pleasure responses, sometimes in relation to learning and motivation, but also in aspects of love.”

“You’ve done your studying. Serotonin.”

“C 10 H 12 N 2 O. Contributes to well-being, happiness, learning, and memory.”

“Oxytocin.”

“C 43 H 66 N 12 O 12 S 2 . Social bonding, sexual reproduction, and childbirth. Oh, as well as love.”

Sae breaks her silence. “Makoto, I’m sorry to interrupt, but could you set the table for dinner?”

“Of course, Sis.” Makoto rises from her place across from Byleth, then charts course toward the kitchen.

Byleth’s thoughts are accompanied by a backdrop of ceramic rattling and the scent of pork.

_ Oxytocin and dopamine…? Is that why I feel that way when Sae touches me? _

She looks up, back to the dining table, where she sees Makoto purposefully placing plates and Sae not far behind distributing food on each. Sae catches Byleth’s gaze and returns it with a smile. Byleth’s heart does backflips.

_ And even when she just looks at me. Dammit… I’ve fallen for Makoto’s sister. _

As she’s admitting it to herself, Sae comes around the couch and extends a hand. “Come on, don’t want your dinner to get cold, do you?”

Byleth accepts, and is hoisted upward with surprising ease. She finds a seat at Sae’s left. They each utter their respective “itadakimasu,” then get to eating. Makoto, in particular, looks astonished.

“Sis, this is… Dad’s recipe, right?”

“I figured it’s been a while. I hope it’s as good as we remember.”

The three hardly speak as they eat. Judging by the faces of both Niijimas, it’s every bit as delicious as their nostalgia recalled. Nary a few moments pass, and they’ve all finished.

“...Thank you, Sis. That was just like Dad used to make. Really, almost exactly the same.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. How about you, Byleth?”

“That was… delectable. Home recipe?”

“Passed down by our father. His mom apparently made it herself. The final ingredient in the written recipe is love, if you can believe that.” Sae smiles and laughs at the fact.

“That’s adorable.” Byleth tries her best to ignore the implications of Sae making this dish with love. Love, just for her and Makoto.

“Thank you, Sis. I hate to dine and dash, but I don’t want to run late for this study session. Is that okay?”

“Of course, Makoto.”

Byleth herself is already collecting the dirty plates and gathering them in the kitchen sink, despite the protests of the others. She always learned that a guest should at least help with the dishes. As she cleans them, Makoto is tossing on her coat and departing through the front door. The three exchange their goodbyes, and she’s gone within moments.

No sooner, Sae has gathered two wine glasses and has poured a healthy portion of red wine for both of them. She leads the path back toward the couches of the living room, motioning for Byleth to join.

“Finally alone.” Sae takes a deep drink, accompanied by a murmur of pleasure at the taste. “Sorry about that. I didn’t know she’d be around.”

“That’s okay. I was happy to help her study.” Byleth takes her own drink and sips. Dry, but palatable. Not her preference, but she admires it nonetheless. “Did you want to stay and chat for a bit after dinner, or…?”

“I did, yes. If that’s alright by you.”

“I’d love that.”

With each passing minute, each sip of wine (approximately two and a half cups each, until the bottle has naught but drops remaining), the flush on Sae’s face deepens, and the distance between them shrinks. Almost imperceptibly at first, though Byleth finally notices at the last final motion.

Sae scoots closer to Byleth, until their thighs are touching. “I… oh, wow. I’m still nervous about this.”

“Hm?” Byleth turns to Sae, who has now set her glass down on the glass table. Then, she turns to lock eyes. Sae’s irises are as piercing as always, the red hue to their brown feels like a probe into the soul. “What’s wrong?”

Sae inhales. “I haven’t done anything like this since high school, but…” She takes one of Byleth’s cheeks in her palm. “May I kiss you?”

“So that’s why you were hoping Makoto wouldn’t be here…” Byleth giggles, trying to ease the sudden tension in the air. “Are you falling for me, Sae, or is this just the wine speaking?”

But Sae’s eyes are still imploring. She bites her lips to calm her nerves. “Just answer the question. I’m sorry if it was too forward, but--”

“Please, Sae. I’d like nothing more.”

Sae releases a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding onto. She eases closer to Byleth, no excessive force, no untoward speed. Byleth’s hands find their home comfortably on Sae’s hips.

And their lips meet. Gently, without any rush whatsoever. Sae’s hand creeps from Byleth’s cheek to the back of her head. Her fingers tangle in Byleth’s aquamarine hair, as though she’d float away if it weren’t for the motion. Byleth is almost surprised by how tenderly Sae kisses her. It’s a complete 180 from her expectations with how stern she comes off. Then again, Sae hasn’t been afraid to show a different side of herself when they’re together. Each press of her lips is caring, comforting. Each movement she makes is slow and calculated, trying not to startle. In her forward direction, Sae has gradually brought Byleth to a horizontal position across the sofa. The two don’t skip a beat. She straddles Byleth, and continues as Byleth’s hands migrate upward to hold her. Finally, Sae breaks the kiss and rests her head in the crook of Byleth’s neck. The warmth of her breath is so soothing, Byleth could fall asleep on the spot.

“Wow. Sae, that was… wow.” She idly strokes circles on Sae’s back with her fingertips. “You haven’t kissed anyone since high school?”

“Not that.” Each syllable rings against Byleth’s neck, just before she plants another peck at the footfall of her words. “I haven’t fallen for anyone like this since then.”

“So you  _ are _ falling for me.” Byleth tightens her grip. She feels like she could never hold Sae close enough. “Thank god. Here I thought I was alone in that.”

Sae glances up. She looks happier than Byleth has ever seen her, even happier than overlooking Tokyo merely an hour prior. “I wanted to tell you earlier today, but… I couldn’t. The words got stuck in my throat.”

“I’ve never seen you nervous before, Sae. I’m almost happy that it was about me. It’s flattering.” She does nothing but focus on the moment. She feels her breath, Sae’s breath, the sensation of how their bodies fit together like this. “Does this mean you want to… you know... date? Be in a relationship?”

“I’d love that. Though I admit, I’m something of a stranger to this.” Her gaze falls to the wayside. “I’ve only ever been in one relationship, and that was back when I was a second-year at Shujin. I liked him, but we only stayed together out of social obligation. I broke up with him when we went our separate ways for college, but never felt sad over it. Ever since then, I’ve been so busy with school or work that I hadn’t considered romance. Even then, I’ve maintained high standards.” And she brings her eyes back to Byleth’s. “And then you came along. You changed the direction of my life, Byleth. You reminded me of who I was outside of my work, you met --  _ exceeded _ all of my standards. I thought I would be able to hold these feelings back, but…” She sighs, then rests her forehead against Byleth’s cheek. “I love you. I can’t believe how lucky I am to have met you.”

Byleth snuggles into the touch. “And I love you, Sae. I love you so much. I was so worried you didn’t feel the same way about me.” She turns her head to meet Sae, and the two kiss once more. “Did you want to just kiss on your couch for the rest of the evening, or did you have anything else in mind?”

When she giggles, with such little distance between them, it echoes within Byleth’s lungs. “I admit, it’s tempting. But I did think that maybe, if you’d like… we could take a nice bath together? The tub is big enough for two.”

“I’ve never done that before… but I like it. Let’s.” Sae pushes herself up, stands to full height, and helps Byleth up. The two bring their glasses of wine with them to the bathroom, rested conveniently on a ledge built in an alcove for the bathtub. Sae starts to draw the bath, scatters in some salts, and then leaves the room for a moment. When she returns, she’s brought a few candles. She lights them one by one, then sets them aside.

It’s only then that Byleth realizes she’ll have to strip down. Her face practically glows red.

“Sorry if this is too romantic too fast. I just want to do something special with you to feel like this is really happening. I admit… this still feels like a dream.” Sae has started to shed her clothing, first her shirt, then pants. Byleth can hardly look. She hides her face behind one hand, but it’s hardly much use. “Oh come now, no need to be bashful. You’re… you’re my girlfriend now, after all.” The word feels so  _ right _ in Byleth’s ears. Sae curls her fingers around the hand Byleth chose to cower behind, then gently lowers it.

Byleth finally gets over her nerves. She looks, and Sae is… gorgeous. She’s down to only wearing black, lacy underwear. Nothing meant to be egregiously sexual, but the matching ensemble is still cute as hell. A tiny bow on the panties and everything. Byleth can see the outline of Sae’s abs, the curve of her waist, how her hips transition into beautiful, shapely legs. And then the thought strikes her:

_ This is my girlfriend now. Wow. _

“You are stunning, Sae.” Byleth swallows, then shakes her head and starts to remove her own clothing. It’s only when she’s started lifting her shirt overhead that she can feel Sae’s fingers assisting each motion.

“May I?” Byleth feels Sae tug at the back of her bra.

“Please do.” Quickly, she feels the tightness around her chest loosen. Sae’s fingers ease underneath the straps, guiding the garment off of her shoulders. Her touch is electrifying and soothing in equal measure. Oxytocin, dopamine, serotonin… they all flood Byleth’s nerves. She strips the rest of her clothing in one swift motion. Good riddance. When she’s turned around, Sae has done the same, and is now testing the water with her hand.

Not a moment after, she’s climbing in, one long leg, then another. She kneels down, then finds a position to sit back. She breathes a pleasant groan, then looks expectantly to Byleth. “Well, are you going to just stare, or will you join me?”

Byleth can see Sae not-so-subtly lave her eyes across her body. Hypocrite. Not that she minds, of course, but it’s still somewhat embarrassing. She climbs in, and Sae motions to recline just in front of her. Byleth is a few inches shorter, meaning Sae can move her head aside and rest her chin atop Byleth’s shoulder. They stay this way for a moment, Sae’s chest against Byleth’s back, breathing in the scent of lavender, naked together. The candles light the room, painting stretched shadows across the walls.

“I needed this after this week. It wasn’t as stressful as usual, but… I was nervous about it. About this.” One of Sae’s arms coils around Byleth, pulling her closer. The free hand reaches for her wine.

“Likewise. I couldn’t have guessed my Saturday would bring this.” Byleth inclines her head backward. Sae is there behind her, sturdy, comforting. “Thank you, Sae.”

Sae is just finishing a sip of her wine. The candlelight elicits a scarlet glow from the glass. “I feel like I should be the one thanking you.” She kisses Byleth’s cheek. “You agreed to this on such short notice, after all.”

“Might have something to do with the huge crush I have on you.”

“Is that so?” She nuzzles against Byleth’s head. “Then maybe you’d like to spend the night here?”

“Maybe I would.” She places a palm over the arm that Sae has gripped around her torso. “Okay, very much, I would.”

The two hardly shift positions as they bathe -- only as much as is necessary. They make small talk, big talk, everything in between. They scrub each other’s backs, kisses on the shoulder blades intermingled with the soak of water. Even after the heat fades, they remain. Their fingertips prune, but each second together is worth it. They fill the moments with laughter, with tender gazes, with the flowers of yearning finally in full bloom, and a thousand cheesy whispered nothings.

In time, they finally surrender to the inevitable. They leave the bath and watch the water drain as they gather towels and pat themselves dry. Every shared glance feels so intimate, so special and irreplaceable. Sae leads the way to her bedroom, then tosses a large shirt toward Byleth to sleep in. Sae apologizes that she has little to offer for a last-second overnight visit like this, but Byleth doesn’t care.

They curl up in bed together, and Byleth basks in the warmth of Sae’s body pressed into hers. Her skin is silk against Byleth -- soft and clinging to every touch. They smile in tandem, then kiss. And kiss, and kiss, and kiss.

Not a moment goes by without them holding each other. The touches lull them to sleep.

**…**

Byleth is awoken by the morning sun through the blinds. She sits up, stretches, yawns. When she looks down, Sae is next to her, still fast asleep, outlined by the beautifully messy scatter of her ashen brown hair.

_ Last night wasn’t a dream. It really happened. _

As much as she wants to stay here with her, Byleth is parched. She gets out of bed to get some water from the kitchen, still rubbing her eyes.

Makoto is seated at the dining table, eating breakfast while scanning a book. She doesn’t even look up. “Just friends, huh? I saw that your shoes were still here when I came back late last night. And the candles next to the bathtub. And the fact that you’re wearing one of her shirts right now.”

“I mean… we were still just friends when you asked. That uh… that changed.”

Unexpectedly, Makoto laughs. “I’m glad it’s you, Byleth. I’ve seen how good you are for each other. It might be weird at first, but it’s good.”

Byleth sighs in relief. She rounds the corner into the kitchen, then hears Makoto speak from across the bar.

“Also, you forgot your bra in the bathroom last night. I hung it up for you, don’t worry.”

Byleth can do little more than bury her face in her hands and blush bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make sure this one was nice and long to compensate for the complete lack of Sae being a romance option in both P5 and P5R


End file.
